Heiress' memories
by leann111
Summary: There are a lot of complications in the life of an heiress, Love, hate, revenge, money, fame, kidnapping, the list goes on and on. This is a story about 16 year old Bijou. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

The Georgia stars sparkled in the big night sky. Bijou looked at them in envy, wishing she could become one of them.

Free, no worries. Now, her life was damn fucked up.

1. The guy she liked was clueless about her crush on him even though she liked him for more than a year or 2.

2. Her enemy was trying to steal the guy she liked.

And she's alone because her best friends: Sandy and Pashmania together with Stan, Sandy's twin was in New York for something that they told her but she can't remember.

Anyway, it was a good thing Stan was gone since he always flirts with her constantly despite the fact she wasn't interested and he was Pashmania's boyfriend.

She was floating on an inflatable mattress chair thingy on her HUGE private swimming pool. Yeah. She was rich. Heck yeah. Really, really rich. Amazingly rich. Filthy rich. You get it. Bijou lived a life of luxury. Expensive imported fruits from

round the world, a milk bath, pure and fresh daily. That was the secret to her glowing skin. Sometimes even honey baths too. I mean pure honey. She made honey sandwiches every time she had a honey bath. She lived in 5 mansions

combined together and looked like a palace? Her bedroom had a big walk in closet with a changing room with snow white marble as the floors and walls. Her bed was pink, silk, with a mosquito net. Her bedroom was the size of 2 of the

average house's living room. Yeah, that big. Walls of Bubblegum pink.

Bijou lied down on her bed, thinking about the problems she had to face tomorrow. Humiliation from her enemy. Her crush, clueless about the fact she liked him despite it was really obvious and everyone in the whole school knew. His

name was Hamtaro. And that reminded her of ham, her favorite meat. She glanced at the ring Hamtaro gave her last year. She still kept it in perfect condition. No, the ring was not a proposal or anything like that, it was just a gift. It was a

mood ring.

Bijou slipped on the ring and watched it changed from it's usual gray to yellow. It was from Diva and it came with the colour code so yeah. Yellow meant confusion. So she was confused?

Yeah, maybe. With the problems and the ways she should solve it. She knew that every teenager goes through problems like this, all the crap and all.

"F*ck Reality" she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~In the cafeteria during lunch~

"Hey Bijou!"

She looked up. It was her crush. Hamtaro.

(Hope you don't mind if I cancel out her French accent because I'm too lazy to type and it's hard to read.)

"Bonjour Hamtaro" she replied with her usual smiley face.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure" she smiled to herself.

Bijou continued to listen to her Ipod. Avril Laving-Smile was playing.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want, when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

But **you don't really give a shit**

Ya go with it, go with it, go with it

'Cause you're fuckin' crazy

Rock n' roll

You-ou said "hey

What's your name?"

**It took one look and**

**Now I'm not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey"**

**And since that day,**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

It reminded her how she fell for Hamtaro.

(Flashback)

"Oh yeah uhh.. Bijou right?" asked Pashmania

"Yeah." She replied meekly.

"This is Stan, my twin" Sandy pointed out a guy with two tone hair of red and blonde.

Stan flirted with her for like, half an hour?

Then Hamtaro passed by.

"Hey Pashmania. Hi Sandy. Hi Stan" he said cheerfully.

Pashmania turned around.

"Hey Hamtaro, this is Bijou, she's kinda new here."

"Oh, Hey Bijou. I'm Hamtaro" He said with the cute smile on his face. He looked exactly like this.

(End Flashback)

The song continued playing on her Ipod.

And that's why I smile.

It's been a while

Since everyday and everything has felt this right

And now

You turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why,

I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.

Bijou smiled as she listened. She looked at Hamtaro. He was looking back at her, eating his lunch and smiling

"Uhh.. Hamtaro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you uhh. Like anyone?"

"Of course!"

"Who?" Bijou asked meekly.

"You-"

"Wha.."

"-and all my friends!"

"…. Right.." _That serves me right. An Epic fail has happened._

"Bijou, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.."

_Just then, Boss came to the table with his lunch and sat next to me. Boss was one of our gang. I know Boss has a crush on me, but how do I tell him I have no feelings for him?_

_God damn. Why is the world so damn f*cked up?_

Boss glared at Hamtaro.

"Hey Bijou!" Boss was still glaring at Hamtaro.

"Hi."

"Uhh.. I gotta go. See you guys later okay" Hamtaro got Boss's message.

"But Hamtaro, wait." It was too late. Hamtaro practically flew out of the door.

For some reason, Boss reminds me of my first boyfriend.

(Flashback 5 years ago)

She was in a restaurant. And she desperately needed to fart.

She realized that the music was darn loud so she timed it to the beat of the music.

Everyone looked at her when she was finished.

She realized, she was listening to her Ipod.

(End Flashback)

That's how her relationship ended. Embarassing no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a Friday. So I decided to throw a party. It was pretty simple actually. Just text "Party at my house" to like, 5 people and everyone will know about it in an hour. I even hired a DJ. My house had a disco and a mini cinema next door so, huh. I asked Hamtaro and he told me he couldn't come. So

~Night when the party is gonna start!~

There were like, tons of people. What do you expect? Bijou was one of the most popular people in school.

"Are you ready?" The DJ said through the mike.

There were screams and cheers.

"Then let's get this party started! WOOT!"

The DJ started playing a Brittney Spears song.

**1, 2, 3**

**Not only you and me**

**Got one eighty degrees**

**And I'm caught in between**

**Countin'**

**1, 2, 3**

**Peter, Paul & Mary**

**Gettin' down with 3P**

**Everybody loves *****

**Countin'**

**Babe, pick a night**

**To come out and play**

**If it's alright**

**What do you say?**

**Merrier the more**

**Triple fun that way**

**Twister on the floor**

**What do you say?**

**Are – you in**

**Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)**

**Are – you in**

**I am countin'!**

**1, 2, 3**

**Not only you and me**

**Got one eighty degrees**

**And I'm caught in between**

**Countin'**

**1, 2, 3**

**Peter, Paul & Mary**

**Gettin' down with 3P**

**Everybody loves *****

**Countin'**

**Three is a charm**

**Two is not the same**

**I don't see the harm**

**So are you game?**

**Lets' make a team**

**Make 'em say my name**

**Lovin' the extreme**

**Now are you game?**

**Are – you in**

**Livin' in sin is the new thing**

**Are – you in**

**I am countin'!**

**1, 2, 3**

**Not only you and me**

**Got one eighty degrees**

**And I'm caught in between**

**Countin'**

**1, 2, 3**

**Peter, Paul & Mary**

**Gettin' down with 3P**

**Everybody loves *****

**What we do is innocent**

**Just for fun and nothin' meant**

**If you don't like the company**

**Let's just do it you and me**

**You and me…**

**Or three….**

**Or four….**

**On the floor**

Everyone started dancing. Some of them grabbed a mike and started singing along which kinda ruined it a bit. Oh right, did I forget to mention that Sandy, Pashmania and Stan was already back from New York? Well, they were back now.

"Bijou, nice party" some random guy said to her.

"Uhh.. thanks?" she walked around to look for her friends.

She bumped into someone or something. A microphone fell on her.

"Ouch."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Are you okay?"

Bijou looked up, she saw a guy with Brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing suit and thick glasses.

"I'm fine, thanks."

He is so adorable! How can I not notice him before!

"Wait, are you- Bijou?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jarred." He said as ahe shook his hand.

Polte, gentleman, cute.. hmm… not bad.

Soon, they started talking and all.

"Are you from Broadway High School?"

"Yeah."

We're in the same school! How awesome is that.

Her love/like? Of Hamtaro drained out and she was falling for Jarred. Hard.

Pashmania told me a story about why she was with Stan and not anyone else.

**A Guy Had A Crush On**

**This Girl**

**He followed her wherever she went.**

**One day the girl noticed and asked the guy.**

**Girl: Why do you keep following me?**

**Boy: Because you're so pretty and I think I'm falling in love with you.**

**Girl: Really? But you haven't met my friend yet. She's prettier then me and she's right behind you.**

**(The Boy Turns Around)**

**Boy: Are you making fun of me? There's no one behind me.**

**Girl: No, but if you really loved me, you wouldn't even bother to look back**

She's the prettiest girl in school, so she's finding a real one, she realized that Stan had a crush on her before she became beautiful. So she knew he was real and gave him a chance. They're in honeymoon together everyday. Lucky them.

My mom also told me a story after she and dad got married.

**There was a boy whose first love**

**was a girl in a picture,**

**which he found on the street.**

**He picked it up and kept it.**

**As time went by he married,**

**but still kept it.**

**One day, his wife found it and asked,**

**"Where did you get this?"**

**The man said,**

**"I found it when i was a child..**

**but why are you asking?"**

**His wife replied,**

**"I lost this picture when i was seven."**

I always wonder when something exciting or romantic like that would happen to me.

"Bijou? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ohh.. uhh. Yeah. Where did we stop.?"

"I was asking for you phone number, remember?"

"Oh, right." She said as they both exchanged numbers.

"Give me a call"

"Okay!"

She looked at her mood ring. It was pink. She was in love.


End file.
